walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Neighborhood
This unnamed neighborhood is a location seen in Season 4 and briefly in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is visited by Rick Grimes and Carol Peletier while they are looking for medical supplies to assist Hershel Greene in containing the disease at their base, the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Nothing is known about the location's history, before or as the outbreak began. It is located about eight miles south of the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "Indifference" Rick Grimes and Carol Peletier arrive at the neighborhood in search of medical supplies to help treat the sick back at the prison. When they arrive they scout around the main road in the neighborhood looking for walkers. Finding none, they decide to head into a nearby house for supplies. When they get inside they find various cans of food and medical supplies. However, a walker takes them both by surprise and almost bites Carol. Rick manages to pull her back just in time and she quickly stabs it in the head with a knife. Suddenly the door upstairs starts to creek open and Rick readies his gun. Two people step out: Sam and Ana. They both explain to Rick and Carol that they have been hiding in the house for days and that Sam managed to dislocate his shoulder and Ana sprained her ankle. Carol uses her medical training to relocate Sam's shoulder, who then asks Rick if he can come with him and Carol back to wherever they are hiding out. Rick says they can, if they can answer three questions. After Sam and Ana answer Rick's questions, Rick reluctantly tells them about the prison and that they are free to come back with him and Carol after they make a sweep of the area. Sam insists that they let him and Ana help out, but Rick says there is no need. However, Carol says that with their help they will widen the search radius. Rick reluctantly lets them help and tells them to be back at the house within an hour. Rick and Carol make a circle around the neighborhood gathering any supplies they can find. After discussing the murders Carol committed, she and Rick discover Ana's peach basket in a pool of blood. They follow a small trail leading to Ana's severed leg and across the street they see two walkers feasting on Ana. Carol tells Rick that they should head back to the house as Sam will probably be waiting for them. When they both return to the house Sam is nowhere in sight and they decide to wait an hour for him. However, he never shows up and Carol tells Rick it is time to go. When they arrive back at their car on the main street Rick informs Carol that she can't come back to the prison, saying that if anyone found out about the murders, there would be chaos. Rick gives her a car full of supplies and drives back to the prison, while Carol herself departs. Season 5 "Consumed" This neighborhood appears in a flashback to "Indifference". Carol ignites the engine of the car after Rick banishes her and drives off. She stops on the side of the road and sobs before pulling off and spending the night in a law firm building. The next morning, she is attracted by smoke in the distance and returns to the prison to see it in flames. Inhabitants *''Sam'' *''Ana'' Deaths *Ana - While she was fleeing from walkers, her leg became detached from her body, causing her to be devoured. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Indifference" Season 5 * "Consumed" (Flashback) Gallery Thewalkingdead0404-1485.jpg Anadeath.jpg The-walking-dead-season4-episode4-indifference-carol-car.jpg Trivia *The filming location for this neighborhood is Tuscanny Lane, Griffin, Georgia, USA. Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Unnamed